U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,220 discloses a modular furniture where multiple furniture pieces are coupled together and maintained in a static relationship by means of magnetic coupling assemblies. This modular furniture has the drawback that magnetic fields of the magnetic coupling assemblies may interfere with items, such as e.g. electronic equipment, magnetic cards and passports. The function of items susceptible to magnetic fields may thus be influenced in a negative manner by furniture pieces of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,220.